xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
Saya Kisaragi
'Kisaragi Saya '(更衣 小夜 Kisaragi Saya) is the main heroine of the series Blood-C. Appearance Saya is shown as a beautiful young teenager with gray eyes and wears glasses, she has long black hair that is usually kept in one or two red ribbons at the back of her head. She usually wears either her shrine maiden outfit or high school uniform. Personality She is initially portrayed as a kind, clumsy and helpful person, acting very cheerful and singing songs in the morning. It is revealed at the end of the series that her true self is much more serious and not at all like how she was shown at first. Fumito Nanahara states that she does not care for humans, and wishes to be able to drink their blood, but is unable to due to a contract made with an unknown person. After the series her personality somehow changed. She was now portrayed as a cold and serious person, often causing troubles to the city. Plot Saya Kisaragi is the daughter of the priest at the local shrine, whose duty it is to slay the Elder Bairns, creatures who drink the blood of humans. It is what her mother did before she died, and now Saya is the only one who can slay them. By day she seems to live a normal life of a high school girl, though Saya does seem to be rather clumsy, and completely oblivious to many remarks that are made around her, especially concerning boys that seem to like her. Since neither she nor her father are capable cooks, she eats breakfast every morning at Guimauve, the cafe next to the shrine. The owner, Fumito Nanahara gives her a sweet called Guimauve, named after the cafe, as well as preparing her lunch. When she fights, her abilities are human or slightly above normal human abilities, until her eyes glow red. She then seems to become more serious, and much stronger and faster. Her father, Tadayoshi Kisaragi, provides her with a sword with which she fights. As the series progresses, Elder Bairn attacks become more frequent, even occurring during the day and at the school which Saya attends. As more and more people die or go missing, Saya begins to have strange visions and flashbacks, along with headaches that occur when she tries to remember certain things. A small cute dog appears, who states (Yes, he talks. It is hinted that he is Kimihiro Watanuki) that he is trying to grant her wish. Saya made a promise to protect everyone, but cannot remember to whom she promised. She realizes she cannot remember her mother's name or appearance. This, and some other things, he tries to get her to realize, but she is still unable to remember anything. Tired of waiting for Saya to remember, Kanako Tsutsutori (along with Nene Motoe & Nono Motoe, and Shinichirou Tokizane) try to force Saya to remember by having her drink the blood of an Elder Bairn. Tsutsutori, however, overdoes it, and Saya becomes inebriated. They tell Saya that they are all "cast members" who were hired to play many roles, in which she is the "lead star". Several characters who were previously thought to be dead are shown to be alive, namely Tokizane, Nono, and Nene. They are confronted by Yuuka Amino and Itsuki Tomofusa, who question why they tried to ruin the project. Fumito Nanahara joins them, and it is revealed that he is the one who arranged for Saya to be brought there. He has been controlling the Elder Bairns by using Saya's blood, and has a Cerberus bairn kill Tokizane, Nono, and Nene for trying to make Saya remember. Saya remembers drinking the blood of the Elder Bairns that she defeated. Every time, Fumito would make Saya forget again. Kanako runs to Tadayoshi, who embraces her before killing her and drinking her blood. Tadayoshi is half human, half Elder Bairn. Saya begins to remember her past self, and of the terms to the wager which she and Fumito had agreed; By erasing Saya's memories and planting fake ones, would she change? Or would she revert to her old, murderous self? Saya cannot kill humans, and agreed to protect them, but it is not revealed with whom she made this contract, or who made the stipulation that she couldn't harm humans. Saya said she wouldn't change, but Fumito said he would arrange it so she could attack humans if she won the wager. He does not say what he gets if he won the wager. Saya defeats Tadayoshi, crying as he dies and calling him "Father". As Saya chases after Fumito, he leaves a strange bunny Elder Bairn, which Saya slices in half. It multiplies and slaughters the town full of people, many whom are screaming that it was not part of the contract. While still running after Fumito, Saya kills the original, and the rest of the strange bunny bairns die. Fumito begins to fly away in a helicopter, and Saya jumps high enough to finally kill him, but he shoots her in the head, apparently blowing half her head off. As she falls into the ocean below, Fumito comments, very calmly, that the ingredient in Guimauve was the blood of the Old Ones, and he had been told that it tasted like human organs. He wonders if she ever will be able to kill humans, as she could have the real thing then. As the helicopter flies away, Saya remains floating in the lake. She is still alive, and rests on shore waiting for her wounds to heal. After what seems to be a day or two, Saya rips off part of her school uniform skirt and bandages her still bleeding left eye. The dog remarks that, before Saya was captured, she made a wish: "I want to stay myself". He says he has fulfilled this wish of hers, but it is time for her to reach for the next wish. As the credits begin rolling, her sword breaks in half. She throws it away, and starts running away from the area, presumably to search for Fumito. Blood-C: The Last Dark Six months after the incident at Ukishima Province, Saya arrives in Tokyo by train. Aboard this train, an Elder Bairns, later revealed to be the father of Mana Hiiragi, attacks. After viciously attacking him, the creature flees after taking Mana Hiiragi hostage. Saya pursues him through the streets of the city before killing him by plunging a katana through his head, shattering her own blade in the process. As members of Fumito's secret police arrive, Saya flees with the members of SIRRUT, ultimately ending in their headquarters. There, she meets Kuroto Mogari, benefactor to the organization. He expressed the desire for revenge against Fumito and wished for Saya's help with carrying out this plan. Leaving SIRRUT headquarters with Mana following in pursuit, Saya ends up at a shop where she is greeted by Watanuki. He revealed that he was able to communicate with her in Ukishima through the dog to help guide the return of her memories. Leaving the shop with a new katana to replace the one she had shattered in her previous fight, Saya speaks again with Kuroto, who reveals that he and Fumito are cousins. The Mogari and Narahara families were responsible for maintaining the pact between the Elder Bairns and humans, but Fumito broke that pact and killed both of their families for his own personal ambitions. Through the information acquired by Hiro Tsukiyama, Saya attends a ceremony at Tsuji Private School, where Fumito was scheduled to give a speech in hopes of assassinating the latter. It was revealed to be a trap, as the Fumito attending the event was an illusion designed to lure Saya to the event. An Elder Bairns attacks, and despite being defeated, it had served its purpose to injure and collect her blood. After the event, Mana resumed her previous skill at computer hacking, revealing Tower's headquarters in a landfill. Infiltrating the facility, Saya battled through Fumito's guards to reach the basement of the compound. There, she encounters Fumito himself before succumbing a drug that she had unknowingly ingested from the coffee at SIRRUT. Kuroto arrives and reveals that he and Fumito had been working together this whole time, using SIRRUT to lure Saya to Tower headquarters. Fumito reveals that Saya's blood is able to break the pact between the Elder Bairns and humans, causing them to run rampant. After stating that everything he had done was for his personal obssession with her, Kuroto angrily stabs him with a katana. In response, Fumito shatters a vial of Saya's blood in Kuroto's eye, causing him to transform into a pod-like Elder Bairns. As she recovers from the effects of the paralysis drug, Fumito merges with the pod, transforming into a collosal Elder Bairns. Saya battles with the giant, killing it to come face to face with Fumito. There, he takes her katana and stabs it into his own chest, revealing that he had long ago tried to turn himself into an Elder Bairns, but failed to do so successfully. As a result, his death meant that she would still be unable to kill humans from an unknown curse placed on her prior to the series. As his body fades away, Saya laments that she was now alone and flees from the scene, leaving her sword behind. Afterwards, it is revealed that she never returned to SIRRUT, with the ending scene a glimpse of her walking through the streets of Tokyo by herself. Powers and Abilities Saya is often shown to have physical abilities above that of the average human as shown in her battles with the elder barins. her endurance is her best attribute as she is able to take serious beatings during her fights and keep going strong as she has been cut, sliced, beaten, blown up, pushed through buildings, and has had half her head blown off with a pistol and yet none of those things have been able to kill her only slow her down. her strength is also a great asset to her as well as she is shown to be stronger than humans as with her sword she can cut through the elder barins with ease which is considerable as many elder barins are largely bullet-proof and have thick hides that humans can't penetrate also she is able to send them flying with punches and kicks with ease. Saya also possesses great physical speed, agility and reflexes during her battles as she is able to avoid attacks, bullets and machine gun fire with considerable ease. She has healing abilities that allow her to recover from her beatings all with the span of hours or even days depending of the severity of her injuries, as after her battle with tadayoshi and getting shot by fumito her wounds healed after a day or two and her gunshot wound heals without a trace in a few months. her red eyes seem to increase her physical abilities and increase her senses as shown in her fights with the bunny and cerberus barins. Saya is also and incredibly capable fighter even in her weakened state her sword skills never deteriorated as she is a master of the katana and uses it as her primary weapon during her battles as she is able to rapidly deliver precise and powerful slashes towards her foes. However it's not just a katana she is good with as shes can fight hand to hand also if the weapon can draw enough blood anything will work. Relationships Fumito Nanahara The owner of the cafe next to the shrine, Guimauve, Fumito makes breakfast and lunch for Saya since she and her father are not capable cooks. When first introduced, Fumito seems to care for Saya a great deal, tending her when she gets sick, bringing food, and once telling her that she is a special person to him. Fumito is actually the person responsible for erasing Saya's memories and hiring the "cast". His motives have something to do with manipulating Shrovetide, a time when demons are allowed to feast on humans. Tadayoshi Kisaragi At the beginning of the series, he is portrayed as the priest of the local shrine, and is raising Saya alone after her mother passed away when she was just entering elementary school. Throughout the series he is shown to care for Saya, supporting her after her fights and being concerned when she doesn't feel well. In the final episode, Tadayoshi kills and drinks the blood of Kanako Tsutsutori, before fighting Saya. As he dies, Saya holds him and cries, calling him "Father", even after learning that they are neither blood-related. Nene Motoe & Nono Motoe Twin girls, the only difference between them is their hair partings. Initially shown as very cheerful girls who enjoy teasing Saya, they are later hinted at being con-artists, who only agreed to be part of the "main cast" in return for having their criminal activities removed from their records. They do not care for Saya at all, even seeming to enjoy her anguish when the truth is revealed. Yūka Amino Though she was initially viewed as Saya's friend she is revealed to be cold hearted and only cares about her reward for "acting" with everyone else, which is to become Governer of Tokyo. Trivia *In the last episode, after the credits Saya is seen wearing a school uniform similar to the Saya of Blood: The Last Vampire ''Movie. *Saya Kisaragi has long hair, which is similar to the hair of the original Saya Otonashi respectively of ''Blood+ ''in 1863, and the early version of Saya in the 1972 Vietnam War scenes only. *Despite major dissimilarities, there are different personalities portrayed between the two Saya's of ''Blood+ ''and ''Blood-C such as their backstory and character. However, they do share some traits, albeit displayed differently. For example, Saya Kirasagi sings whenever she is walking around town while Saya Otonashi plays the cello badly, judging from the reactions of other characters. *Saya Kirasagi's origins remain cloaked in mystery. Despite this, her origins were unlike Blood+, where Saya Otonashi comes from a chiropteran mummy. *Saya never calls for a sword in the series except in the opening when she minds control of her cover of the sword. Tadayoshi Kirasagi gives her the sword before her battles, which is similar to the moments when Saya receives her sword from Haji and David in Blood+ and The Last Vampire, respectively. *Saya Kirasagi have handlers with the Japanese Government in the form of Fumito Nanahara,Tadayoshi Kirasagi and Itsuki Tomofusa during the experiment. *Ironically, during the final episode, Saya recognizes Tadayoshi Kirasagi as her Father even though she knew they were not biologically related. She still calls him "father", meaning she acknowledges him as a parental figure. *In Japanese Saya means "scabbard"( i.e. the shealth of the sword) or "shell"(such as the shell of the pea). Kirasagi means "a change". Both meanings are relevant to her as they convey the change undergone by her personality in the beginning of the series. Category:Characters